The 5 different identity woman
by nA-chan525
Summary: Reborn takes Tsuna and his gangs to his old friend. What is she and why is she so different to everyone? What is she and what is her true identity? The whole summary is in chapter one! izayaxocxshizuo rating might change HIATSU!  NEED IDEA
1. リボーンの友達 Reborn's friend

**Hi! it's nA-chan!  
haha i should be working on my other stories (Eh? What did you say boss? xanxus x oc)**

**( - _-)  
i got so much ideas in my idea that i had to put this on the internet. so this is the summary for this story.  
Reborn introduces Tsuna and his gangs to his friend who lives in Namimori. They find her as a normal person but really what is she? She has different personality for each person, why? What is her true personality? She has the connection with the most dangerous person in Ikebukuro and the strongest, the Varia, even the enemies of Vongola, the yakuza, the leader of color gangs. Can Tsuna and his gang find out her true motivation and her true personality or can Izaya find it out first before them? The game starts... now.  
**

**haha i know it's a crappy summary, i have a feeling that i might change something bit by bit.. for Durarara! i'm doing it by the anime and for Reborn is both anime and manga. I'm still reading durarara! light novel but i have a feeling that not a lot of people don't know the light novel well so i thought doing the anime might be better  
please tell me if you like the idea or not. and tell me if there is any grammar problems!  
i'm doing pairing: ? x oc x ? (surprise? i'll take votes!)  
**

**each from each anime or just from one anime. i'll be posting chapter 2 asap! **

**i do not own Durarara! or Katekyo hitman reborn! i only own this plot and the oc!

* * *

  
**

The Informant

"Dame-Tsuna wake up!" Reborn slammed his ten-ton hammer onto Tsuna's forehead making him going into a ball. Tsuna gasped in pain, falling from his bed holding his forehead.

"Oww~, why did you have to do that?" Tsuna let out some of his tears drop from his cheek.

"Tsu-kun~, your friends are here." His mother called from downstairs. '_Friends?_' Tsuna thought, soon the door opened revealing Yamamoto and Gokudera smiling at Tsuna.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tsuna asked.

"Reborn-san told us that we're going to a important place." Gokudera answered, Tsuna looked at Reborn who slid his fedora little lower.

"Where are we going Reborn?" Tsuna asked.

"Follow me and be prepared. Tsuna hold this and don't you dare open it or drop it." Reborn said with his green gun pointed at Tsuna as he held out a black metal suitcase.

"HIEEEEEEEE!" Tsuna yelped as he grabbed the suitcase. They quickly ate breakfast, following Reborn until they reached to a normal apartment at the 6th floor. 'What is this for anyways?' Tsuna thought. Reborn went up to the door with a small note placed over the door.

'If you're here for the 'it' you know what to do. If you don't ring the bell.'

Tsuna cocked his head to the side wondering what the 'it' was. Reborn opened the door with one powerful swing, pushing Tsuna inside making him fall down hard on the floor. Soon he heard the door to his left open, revealing a woman in her 20s with a black tank top with very short pants. She had laundry in her arms. Tsuna could almost she her underwear from looking under her short pants. He blushed bright red, in his mind he tried to move his body but he couldn't. She looked down at Tsuna then back at Reborn.

"Welcome, Vongola Decimo." She said deadpanned. She went further into the room across doing the laundry.

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked. Gokduera and Yamamoto felt something was wrong, taking out their weapons.

"You don't have to send me your killer intents. If you attack me, you'll have to take huge responsibility. Or should I say most Mafia family would target the Vongola. What do you want Reborn?" She asked as she came out with her hair in a messy bun.

"Hey Naoka, we have a job for you." Reborn said.

"Give me the payment and I'll think about it." Reborn sighed took the suitcase from Tsuna handing over to her. She looked cautiously at the suitcase then back at Tsuna.

"Vongola Decimo open this for me.." She said as she held out the black suitcase at him. Tsuna yelped a bit but hesitantly took the suitcase. He opened the lock as soon as he did the suitcase quickly folded into something else. He ended up with his hands handcuffed, his feet tied up with a knife by his throat. She looked at poor Tsuna sighing.

"HEEEEE! HELP ME!"

"JUUDAIME!"

"TSUNA!" The three boys screamed as they tried to save Tsuna from the torture item. Reborn gave a small 'tsk', Naoka quickly caught the small tsk but planned to ignore it.

"Reborn, I have no time for games." She said in a business tone. Reborn quickly took out another black suitcase opened it revealing money to her. She took the suitcase and looked through the money.

"Enough to pay the rent… Ok so what is it you want Vongola Decimo?" She got right into business, weak spot for Tsuna.

"Hey! Don't order Juddaime!" Gokudera yelled.

"Shut up Smoking Bomb, at least I'm giving him some respect." She hissed back.

"Respect? You call that respect?" Gokudera yelled back with his bright red face.

"Ma-ma, lets settle down. My name is"

"I know. Yamamoto Takeshi, known as the Rain guardian of the Vongola Tenth Family. Born in Japan, age 14, gender male, birthday April 24, blood type O, a Taurus, Height 177cm, weight 63 kg, the katana you have with you is Shigure Kintoki. Your father, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi taught you the moves, allowing you to defeat Superbi Squalo. Your dream is to become a professional baseball player, and you are a Namimori Regular since 1st year at Namimori Middle. Your favorite drink is milk, and food is sushi, instrument is taiko. You have a warm and friendly personality and easy going. You show respect to a lot of people even if you don't know them well, you are willing to sacrifice yourself for those you care about. You don't need to introduce your selves." She said as she quietly closed her eyes. Yamamoto blinked with surprise but smiled back with his signature smile.

"Wow, you know me well!" She opened one of her eyebrows looking at Yamamoto saying along the lines of 'brat, idiot.'

"Now I don't need to know who you are. Just give me the damn job." She said before Tsuna or anyone could say anything. She went back into the room she came from, she motioned her hand to tell them to come in. There inside was huge desk with several computers on the wall, one large one in the middle and the rest smaller. There was a keyboard with a wireless mouse, on top of binders and papers. The room was a mess filled with papers, binders, photos, and lot of technology items. She sat in the black leather chair, propping her right leg over her left leg.

"Welcome again, and nice to meet you." She said coldly. Tsuna felt as if he was rejected, but when he took another quick glance at her he turned bright red. The rest except Reborn turned the other way avoiding her gaze. She looked confused.

"What's wrong?"

"The clothes… you're wearing…" Tsuna muttered.

"you look like a slut." Gokudera said finishing Tsuna for him. Tsuna tried to stop Gokudera's mouth but failed to do so. She blinked then laughed hysterically at them.

"Hahahaha, I see you guys are prude… hahaha! Ok, ok I'll wear something but are you sure? Are you sure you don't want to see a beautiful looking woman wearing like this? You might not see this again in your life time." She taunted them as she poked Tsuna's blushing cheeks. She grabbed her brown parker, zipping it up.

"Oh and for your information Smoking Bomb I'm not a slut nor a whore. I just woke up from my sleep." She said. Her middle computer suddenly beeped, she looked at the clock then sat back in her chair typing in few things. She quickly took a set of ear plugs, plugging them into her ear tightly as possible. She clicked her mouse and then.

"**VOOOOIIIIIIII!**"

The whole room shook, when the yell ended Naoka pulled out her ear plugs. She placed a smile on her face she quickly went up to the camera and shouted.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SUPERBI SQUALO!" She yelled back with her eyes closed yelling louder than Squalo.

"VOOIII keep your damn mouth shut!" Squalo yelled back, before she could yell anything. Reborn took a mug that was on the floor throwing it over to her head. Causing her to yelp in pain with few bloods dropping on the floor. Squalo just laughs at the scene but a glass filled with blocks of ice came hurling, crashing him at the exact spot where she got hit.

"Shut the fuck up." That familiar gruff voice appeared.

"Xanxus! It's surprising you're showing yourself on the camera!" She said as she straightened herself. Xanxus looked at her then around the room seeing if anything was moving behind her. But he didn't notice that Tsuna and the others were there since they were out of the camera view.

"What? You have a problem with it woman?" Xanxus grunted, she shook her head.

"I want you to look up these trashes." A new message popped up onto her right computer, she quickly clicked scrolling down the message quickly. She nodded as she read.

"I knew that you were going to ask me soon about these people. No prob Xanxus, I already got the information. I'll send the information ASAP." She said as she got up from her chair looking through the binders through her shelf, which was surprisingly clean. Tsuna just stood there surprised by the appearance of Xanxus making him blurt out his name. Xanxus widened his crimson eyes a bit. Reborn kicked Tsuna's back pushing him into the camera view.

"Sawada… Tsuanyoshi…" Xanxus muttered darkly. Naoka quickly pushed Tsuna away getting back to Xanxus. Xanxus growled and death glared at Naoka.

"Xanxus, I'll send your favorite tequila. When I get back to Italy I'll take you to a bar and you can drink as much as you want. Ok?" She said with a hurrying voice.

"Really?" Xanxus asked.

"Yeah, so can you switch me back to Squalo?" She asked with her pleading eyes. All he grunted, he reached over grabbing the silver hair bringing Squalo back at the camera. She looked at Squalo giggling a bit.

"Having fun Squalo?" She said as she waved at him.

"Hmph that fucking boss."

"Ah-ah~, you shouldn't say something behind Xanxus's back. He'll just let out his wrath even more." She said in her sing-song voice.

"Yo, Squalo!" Yamamoto waved as he appeared in the camera view. Squalo was surprised.

"VOOOIII! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?" Squalo yelled louder than the very beginning.

"Apparently the kid wants us to meet her or something. Oh yeah why are we here?" Yamamoto asked Gokudera. All Naoka did was a face-palm to her forehead.  
"… I'll talk to you later Squalo." She said as she turned off her camera. She gave a huge sigh, hoisting Yamamoto up in the air with her hand against his collar of his shirt.

"Don't" Before she could even finish she quickly turned to her left, throwing knives under her desk.

"GAH!" Something yelled from underneath. She quickly threw another set of knives ending a life of a human. She quickly pulled out her cell calling someone.

"Yeah it's me Naoka… Yah, I want you to… yah dispose a body… don't say no… you still have to pay be back… yes at least 10… come quick… I have clients… no… I think you'll like the visitors… it's a bit crowded… come on hurry!... Just get here… bye." She ended the call, walking up to the dead man. She took the knives whipping the blood off showing the infamous silver glint.

"Hey aren't those knives!"

"Aren't those knife bastard's?"

"What Bel-chan doesn't know won't hurt. It was his fault for being the second most dirtiest bedroom in Mafia." She said as she placed the knives safely away.

"What co"

"I want the information of these people Naoka." Reborn said as he shoved a sticky note to her face. She took the paper quickly, taking a quick glance then crumpled up the paper. She went through a neatly stacked papers rummaging through then took out several papers.

"I thought you'll be asking me those people soon. Here you go." She quickly scribbled little notes on the paper and handed over to Reborn. Reborn took the information gratefully, a harsh knock came from the door.

"Coming~" She said as she opened the door revealing a red/gold armband.

"Hey Kyoya. Can you quickly dispose the body?" She said. As the ravened-haired boy walked in, he spotted Tsuna. He quickly took out his tonfas.

"HIBARI-SAN?"

"Why is it crowded?" He glared at them.

"Oh Kyoya just chill will you? I did tell you I'm having clients." She said as she smacked onto Hibari's head, he only let out a small growl from his throat.

"Kusakabe take this man out of here. Here." He tossed something cylinder. She took a look at it carefully and brightened up the second after.

"You do know me well Kyo-chan. Ok, now leave, shoo-shoo. Leave before you even cause another problem." She said as she pushed Hibari out of the door. Tsuna looked surprised, a normal woman smacked the most dangerous Namimori citizen.

"Haha, by that expression I bet you're wondering how I was able to shoo away Kyo-chan!" She said with giggles in-between.

"I didn't know you had a connection with Hibari." Reborn said darkly.

"I won't give this information for free Reborn, pay me and I'll tell you." She said as she reached her hand out. Reborn quickly took out his wallet pulling out cash, placing it on her hand. She quickly looked at the amount of cash then grinned.

"Heh, I guess I'm acting more like Viper-nii more. Ok, I used to take care Kyoya when he was little so I guess we have this sibling relationship." She tucked away the money in her back pocket. Reborn huffed out a heavy sigh, suddenly the air got a bit tense but was broken by a ring tone. [Break out by Squalo]

"Eh was that?"

"Squalo?"

"Moshimoshi Naoka desu~… oh…it's you. What the fuck do you want?...Huh?...why?...You want to see me?... aww isn't that sweet like I'll fall for that… god why am I wasting time with you… I'm hanging up…huh?... fine I'll go over there one I'm finished with my clients here…soon…eh? It's ok. Hey! What are you talking about?...!" She dashed to her window looking down, there was a black shadow waving at her. She looked carefully glaring at the shadow then shut her phone making a loud smack echoing in the room. Tsuna noticed she had a black aura around her [1].

"Stay here." She said dangerously. The door opened, she greeted the shadow letting it in the room.

"Aww don't be grumpy Nao-chan. We, informants should be nice to each other. Show me your smile~" The shadow said. Tsuna quickly depicted that it was a man, 'Informants, so that's what she does." Tsuna thought.

"God! Why are you even here?" She sighed.

"Oh! Nao-chan I never thought you would think me as a godly figure!"

"! SHUT THE FUCK UP UZAYA! Do you want me to throw these knives at you?" She yelled as she showed Bel's knives.

"Aww I know you don't want to hurt an innocent man!" He said as he pressed his hand over his heart.

"You're . not . innocent. at . ALL." She let out a hiss from her speech.

"Introduce me to your clients." He said.

"In exchange?" She asked.

"I'll give you any information you want for free but only one information." He said.

"… Fine. Come on out guys, meet** Orihara Izaya** or should I say Uzaya." She said as she pointed lazily at him. As soon as Tsuna saw his smile he felt something shiver down his spine.

"Nice to meet you Vongola Tenth." He said with his 'fake' smile.

"!"

"He's an informant from Shinjuku, he knows people from Yakuza, Chinese mafia and all sorts. Even though he might be **weird** he's a reliable source." She said.

"Aww how come you think so low of me? Is it the influence from **Shizu-chan**?" He gave his cold glare at her.

"I think so **Flea**-san." She said with a smile on her face. He let out an hateful sigh and looked at the infant at the ground.

"You must be."

"Reborn." Reborn said as he looked at Izaya dangerously.

"So why are you here again?" She asked as she pinched her nose bridge.

"Mm? Just to have a small walk and I noticed that you lived close so I stopped by." He said.

"… Yah right. Whatever I bet you won't tell me what you're here for. How's Shizuo-kun doing?"

"Wa~, you care more about Shizu-chan than me?" He gave off a teary face. She made her mouth into a thin line and frowned.

"Well at least he's more warm-hearted than you, you're just a huge pedophile or a pervert." She rebelled back.

"Anything happening in Ikebukuro Uzaya?" She asked him.

"Hmm… I would say the headless rider is getting more interesting. Oh! Dollars and Koukinzoku is rising!" Izaya said, she noticed that infamous glint in his reddish brownish eyes.

"He-headless rider?" Tsuna stuttered.

"UMA!" Gokudera had sparkles in his eyes.

"Huh?" Izaya looked a bit annoyed by Gokudera's expression.

"Ignore him, he has this fetish toward unidentified creatures like the Dulluhan." Izaya blinked at Gokudera and then started to giggle.

"If you want to meet the headless rider I can take you with me." He said as he was holding onto his stomach laughing.

"What!"

"HEEEEEE!"

"Hey, don't you dare get them into more trouble Izaya." She twitched her eyes as she tried to stop Izaya from coming any closer to Tsuna.

"What are you saying? I'm only inviting them." He said innocently, all she could do was twitch her eyes.

"We'll accept the invitation then!" The forgotten voice appeared, Reborn. He jumped onto Yamamoto's shoulder looking at Izaya.

"We'll accept the gift, and how about you and Naoka give us a tour around Ikebukuro?" Naoka got paler as he continued on, Izaya just smiles happily at the baby's comment.

"Ok I'll arrange time and I'll send an email to Naoka. During vacation will be good right? Ok, bye bye~~, and don't ignore my emails Nao-chan~." Izaya said as he left. Naoka quickly went into her room opened the fridge taking out a bottle of soda. Chugging it down into her throat, drinking about half of the bottle in one gulp.

"Ah-wa-wa-wa-wa…" Tsuna stuttered as he watched.

"Damn that Izaya." She muttered under her breathe.

"But you l" Naoka cut Reborn off.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I gave you the things you need now get out before I start throwing knives at you." She said as she glared her dark sapphire eyes at them.


	2. 池袋へゴ〜！Go to Ikebukuro!

**Hi~, so this is chapter 2. I think it's pretty long compared to my other story…**

**Hope you enjoy it. Since it's the weekends and school isn't giving me too much pressure right now I think I'll be writing more chapters.  
I should be working on my other story but I'm kinda stuck/lazy and I wanted to post this fast so here you go enjoy~**

**I do not own KHR! or DRRR! Just this plot and the OC.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**During Summer Vacation**

"I never went to Ikebukuro before." Tsuna excitedly sat next to Naoka.

"Hn." She just let out a loud grunt, feeling unhappy about it.

"What is wrong Naoka-san?" Tsuna asked with his puppy eyes. '_Why does his puppy eyes so hard to ignore._' She thought.

"Just don't get too involved with Izaya. He's known as the most dangerous person in Ikebukuro." She gave a cold glare at the open space.

"Eh? He does" She tried to look seriously at Tsuna, grabbing his shoulder.

"Don't underestimate him. People who are underestimated get to see the darker side of the world." Glaring into Tsuna's eyes looking for anything out of the ordinary. All he did was look at her with a bit of fear.

"He~h…." Tsuna noticed that she was in a bad mood. 'Was it wrong to go to Ikebukuro with her?'

"I'm in a good mood too Tsuna. I get to see my old friends of mine." She said with a small smile stretching across her face.

"Ehhhh!" 'Can she read my mind? Is she Reborn number 2?' Tsuna thought as he showed fear in his eyes. 'Too easy to know what he's thinking.' She just slumps further into my seat.

"Ikebukuro, Ikebukuro. Next stop is Ikebukuro." The train stopped, Naoka quickly got out of the train stretching herself. Tsuna and the rest (Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, I-pin, Kyoko, Ryohei, and Haru) was surprised that she looked like she was 16.

'_Yo.' Naoka waved her hand at everyone. They blinked at her, who was she again?_

'_Umm… Excuse me?' Tsuna asked as he looked worriedly._

'_You don't remember me? It's me Naoka.' She said as she took off her hood._

'_! I'm so sorry Naoka-san!' Tsuna bowed down._

'_Haha, it's ok. Looks like my disguise hasn't gone rusty.' She said as she moved her bangs away from her face. Reborn only tilted his fedora down, smirking._

'_Why do you need to disguise woman?' Gokudera asked._

'_Hm? Well, if you look me up I'm' Reborn cut me off_

'_16.' He said._

'_Ha?'_

'_Eh?'_

'_Long story don't ask why I have my age as 16.' I replied bluntly._

"We'll be going to the west-gate." She motioned her hand to follow her. They quickly reached to West-gate watching the monstrous crowd passing by. Naoka didn't notice until something touched her waist and shoulder. She felt a really toned body hit against her back with two long arms wrapping around her waist with a hot breath fanning over her ear.

"Yo~." Izaya said, she quickly tried to get out of his grip but no avail. Suddenly a vending machine came hurtling hitting Izaya on the shoulder letting go of her.

"HEEEEE!" Tsuna yelped. 'Wait? Why is there a vending machine in the air?' Tsuna panicked as he saw smoke and dust clearing away. 'Is it another mafia?'

Gokudera quickly took out his dynamites looking around. Yamamoto took out his Shigure Kintoki and Ryohei brought his fists up. Naoka quickly dusted off invisible dust off her skirt, she walked up to the shadow figure.

"Shizu-chan…" Izaya hissed under his breath. 'Oh is this person the Shizu-chan they were talking about last time?'

"I-ZA-YA-KU-N-. Didn't I tell you not to come to Ikebukuro?" A man in his 20s with blond hair in bartender suit said as he took his last draft of cigarette.

"…SHIZUO-KUN!" Naoka jumped onto Shizuo, hugging him tight around leaving him in a shcok."

"Na…oka?" He looked at a side glance.

"HEEE! Naoka-san, be careful!" Tsuna said.

"It's so great to see you Shizuo-kun!" She nuzzled her cheek against his cheek.

"What are you doing here?" He took his mind off of Izaya and was more curious of how Naoka was here.

"Showing these brats around Ikebukuro." She pointed at Tsuna, who was devastated about the word 'brat'. Shizuo took a glance at Izaya then back at Naoka, he quickly took a strong grip onto Naoka's waist bringing his mouth to her ear.

"Why is that god damn flea here?" It sounded more like a demand.

"Well…" She started to trail off averting her eyes and looked at Gokudera specifically.

"There was this one brat who loves~ things like Celty and"

"That god damn flea convinced the kid to come here." He finished her off, all she did was nod at him. She grabbed onto his collar, harshly but carefully so that the suit doesn't get ruined. She placed her mouth close to Shizuo's ear breathing her hot air to his ear making him shudder a bit.

"Now feel free to destroy him as much as you like." She said as she gave a small peck on his ear and leapt from Shizuo. Shizuo's eyes gleamed with wrath, Izaya looked at Naoka hatefully.

"Bye, bye Iza-chan~" She said in a mischief tone. Izaya gave her an angry glare then ran off leaping building to building. Shizuo quickly followed after him throwing anything that would severely hurt anyone close by.

"Is it alright to leave them alone?"

"That was so EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted as he punched into the air.

"Yah it's the everyday thing." Her cell phone rang with the sound of Squalo's loud scream.

"Moshi-moshi, Naoka speaking…Oh! Good timing Celty!...sure, sure… no Izaya isn't here…Yeah I'll take them to the park." She ended the call, smiling a bit to herself.

"Come on guys I'll take you guys to meet the headless rider."

"Eh?"

"Really!"

"…Fufufu…" She chuckled herself. '_I guess we mafia don't find it weird._'

'Wah~, I don't wanna meet the headless rider!' Tsuna thought to himself, he thought he was the only sane one in the group.

"The dullahan is same as human, they have a mind and heart so don't do anything that makes it sad." She said as she looked everyone carefully. She turned around humming to herself [え？あぁ、そう。] Tsuna was utterly confused; at the beginning she was like ice and had a business tone. Now she's acting like a normal teenager? He thought as they all reached to the park, there was a woman in black with yellow/blue cat eared helmet right next to a black motorbike.

"Celty!" Naoka jumped onto Celty like she did to Shizuo. Celty opened her arms allowing the girl to jump and hug her tight. Naoka started to shiver in Celty arms sniffing a bit. She was crying a bit.

"It's great to see you Celty…" Celty typed in her PDA, Naoka read then gave a wide grin like a small child would do when their mother praises them. She turned to Tsuna having her facial expression changed into a business facial. No emotion surfaced on her face.

"This is Celty, Celty these are the kids that I was talking about. Now Celty can you do the favor of taking off your helmet?"

[Sure]. Celty lifted her helmet off, releasing her black smoke from her neck. Tsuna face paled as he saw the space, Haru grabs onto Tsuna's arms saying 'Mysterious desu~'. Gokudera just awes at the sight, making Celty a bit nervous.

"He's into living creatures like you and aliens." Celty who slightly jumped on the idea of aliens quickly typed onto her PDA.

[Do you believe in aliens?]

"Yeah! I believe that there are still unidentified creatures out there." Gokudera said with his energetic voice. Celty quickly typed something into her PDA again showing to Gokudera who took out his dorky glasses with a book that had the title of 'Aliens and unidentified creatures' creating their own little world.

"Looks like Celty is having fun." Naoka mumbled under her breathe, Tsuan got confused again, Naoka was showing a small soft smile as she saw the rest of the gangs gathering around talking to Celty as if they knew her before.

"Nao-chan." That voice, that slick voice. It gave her shivers down her spines, she quickly grabbed something out of her bag making a metallic clang in the air. She had a small flick blade in her porcelain hand, on the ground was a knife glinting.

"…Izaya." She said as she saw the figure walking up to her.

"You're still good as ever Ms. Profiler." He said as he grabbed onto her chin making her look him into his eyes deeply. She felt her face heat up a bit and smacked his hands away from her chin.

"Where is Shizuo-kun?" She asked as she picked up the knife from the ground.

"We lost Shizuo-san while we're walking." A boy with black spiked hair spoke. Behind him were a teen who dyed his hair blonde and a girl with glasses and huge bust.

"Mikado, Masaomi, Anri!" Naoka said.

"…Hello Naoka-san." Anri said with a soft smile. Kida waved at her friendly. Naoka looked at Anri then back at the girls from Namimori.

"Hey how about we break into groups? Anri these girls are from Namimori, can you guide them around, Masaomi can you do it too?"  
"I would like to give a tour to these fine maidens!" Kida said as took Kyoko's hand kissing it softly. Naoka grabbed onto Kida's collar picking him up, telling him no no. Anri went up introducing herself and Kida, soon Kyoko, Haru, I-pin and Lambo created a friendly group. Leaving everyone else waving goodbye to them.

"So Anri and Masaomi are gone. … How about Celty can escort Gokudera, Yamamoto, Sasagawa. Mikado can escort Sawada and Reborn. We'll meet each other here at 6 pm." She said, Celty took her motorcycle motioning the boys to follow her.

"What about me Nao-chan?" Izaya asked, who was nearly forgotten by everyone.

"…" She walked up to Izaya grabbing him by the collar. She brought her mouth to Izaya's ear whispering to him, slowly he widened his grin on his face. His eyes narrowed showing a glint of his red eyes, Naoka could feel his smirk on his face widened with happiness. She had her eyes narrowed with her eyebrows furrowed and a thin line mouth. She let go of Izaya, creeped out a bit by his smirk. She sat on the rail dropping her hood, letting her head go against the wall of the tunnel.

"Ha-" She gave a loud sigh as if she let everything go, everything was an act.

"Haha, is that your true self?" Izaya said as he had his hands in his pockets, feeling his flick blade.

"Hell no… Deal?" She asked him, Izaya only gave a small chuckle, which meant yes. Tsuna was confused by this, what does he mean by 'true self'? Izaya quickly grabbed out his cell phone dialing a number, turning around speaking to the receiver.

"Mikado meet this brat named Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tsuna meet Ryuugamine Mikado, yes I know his name is very unique." She said as if she was annoyed by their prsence.

"Nao-chan, let's go~." Izaya said as he tugged onto Naoka's arm.

"Eh? You're going somewhere else Naoka-san?" Tsuna looked worried, he didn't want to be left with Reborn! She only gave a nod and walked off with Izaya. Reborn noticed that she dropped a piece of paper on the ground, he picked up reading the notes writing on the sticky pad.

**[Mikado, Tsuna and Reborn]**

"Ciaossu, Ryuugamine Mikado. My name is Reborn this is Dame-Tsuna." Reborn quickly shoved the paper into his pocket.

"Eh? Uh… should I call you Tsuna-san?" Mikado asked.

"Tsuna is alright. Uhhh.. Mikado-kun?"

"Sure, so where do you want to go?" Mikado gave his friendly smile, Tsuna felt as if a saint saved him.

"Umm… How about a tour around Ikebukuro?" Tsuna asked Mikado who only nodded.

**[Anri, Kida, Kyoko, Haru, I-pin, and Lambo]**

"So where do you fine maidens what to go?" Kida started to use his womanizing tone.

"Umm… A cake store!" Kyoko and Haru said in unison. Anri nodded directing them to a café that Anri likes to go.

"You guys should come over to Namimori someday!" Haru said.

"Is that a date?" Kida gave a look at Kyoko who only giggled

**[Celty, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei]**

[So here is the bookstore and that is the apartment that I'm staying.] Celty typed into her PDA.

"CELTY~ " She felt a pair of arms engulf her.

"My dear Celty! Are you cheating one me with these middle schoolers? I can't beli- GUH!" Celty elbowed the man with a white lab coat with black glasses.

[I'm not! These are friends of Naoka from Namimori. I was showing them around Ikebukuro] Celty typed.

**BAM!**

A vending machine zipped by them. Celty and Shinra quickly turned around finding the vending machine shattered in pieces. Behind the shattered vending machine was Naoka who sighed with a flick blade in her hand right next to Izaya. ON the other side was Shizuo with his face filled with wrath.

"Izaya-."

"…Shizu-chan, I don't have time with you. I have a little date with Nao-chan here." Izaya said as he placed her in front of him as if she was a shield.

"Teme! Let go of her!" Shizuo released the poor lamppost that he was holding onto. He didn't want to get Naoka hurt by throwing the lamppost, which will hit her and Izaya. Izaya smirked and grabbed onto her hand placing his slim arms around her waist. He turned to the side showing part of Naoka's face to Shizuo. He leaned his face close to Naoka's making her feel his hot breath against her thin lips giving her shivers down her spine. He tilted her chin grabbing her cheek in one hand and swooped his face down to hers. Shizuo looked at this with disbelief, so did the others. Celty dropped her PDA, Shinra's glasses slipped to the side a bit. Yamamoto and the others blushed at the sight. Izaya tilted to the side, giving her a passionate kiss. Izaya let her go giving her a kiss on the cheek, then waving a goodbye.

Amazingly Shizuo didn't do anything but just stand there with wide eyes.

"Shizuo-kun?" Shizuo snapped back to reality as he heard her voice. Quickly grabbing her by the shoulder shaking her frantically.

"Are you alright Naoka? Don't you fall for his trap!" Shizuo yelled at her.

"That damn flea! I'll get him for this!" Celty ran toward Shizuo trying to stop him from injuring her.

"Shizuo-kun…pu…HAHAHAHAHA!" She suddenly laughed holding her stomach. Shizuo and Celty looked at her, did she lost her mind? Had she gone insane?  
"Never…thought…you'll fall for the trick!" She laughed at them.

"Huh?" Shizuo was clueless.

She reached her hands to Shizuo cupping his cheek caressing it softly. She pulled him down leaning herself up. Naoka quickly gave a peck, but Shizuo felt something else, a thumb. Naoka let him go giving him a 'stupid' playful look as if an older sister would affectionately do to a little brother.

"Stage kiss."

**[Izaya]**

He reached to his apartment, sitting on his chair. He plopped his head on the desk shaking. He had a huge smile across his face and appeared to be the embodiment of insanity in him. He let out chuckles then laughs that echoed into his room.

"Ah~, it's great! It's amazing! Who knew that Shizu-chan loved Naoka! Ah, the world is getting better. I can't wait to see this! The Vongola Tenth is here, meeting the leader of Dollars! Can't wait to see what's she's going to do in my hands!" Izaya couldn't help but to laugh uncontrollably when he flashbacked his memories with her. The times when he was a child, playing with her. How he would tease her, throwing knives at her, making her cry. Later by the years, she became cold, she threw knives back at him. She would argue back at him, she would go on the computer looking up people. She left to go to a different middle school, time to time he would spot her with a teenager about her age. She would be laughing with him, but what surprised even more was how strong he was.

"Why is she so interesting? She's amazing, just like me! Can't wait to see her more! I want to hold her in my hands, play with her, and see what happens when I try to break her! … But I won't give her to Shizu-chan she's mine. In order to play with her I have to find her personality." He clicked out a document from his computer.

_Name: Naoka (Last name unknown)_

_Age: 16_

_Attends: ?_

_Blood type: ?_

_Birthday September 9__th_

_Appearance Black hair, dark blue eyes_

_Height: ?_

_Weight:?_

_Family: Mother, father_

_Nationality: Japanese Italian_

_Birth town: Venice, Italy_

Rest of the profile was unknown, she kept high security, why though? Izaya only smirked, he old toy came back, entertaining him once more.

"**Let me play with you, toy."**

"_Oi Izaya don't' you dare hurt Vongola Decimo." She had her hands on his collar._

_He only smirked._

"_What makes you think I'll hurt the middle schooler?"_

"…_I don't know what your plan is but don't you dare do anything bad to him. Or I might just kill you."_

"_I'll do that if you do a deal with me? Fair trade right?"_

"… _I'll be by your side until I leave Ikebukuro."_

"_In return?"_

"_I'll play a game."_

"_A game?"_

"_**Find me.**_"

* * *

I'll update during the next weekend.


	3. 人格一: お姉ちゃん？  Personality one: Oneechan?

**Ok I'm posting chapter 3. Ok seriously people tell me if you like it or not! I'm trying my best and I want reviews! This is one long chapter in my word document it says it's nine pages….**

**Teme: You**

**Fumei: Unknown (it is also her alias in the mafia world, a hint that she's fumei in the chatroom)**

**Hope you enjoy~.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: **

人格一：お姉ちゃん？

**Personality one: Onee-chan?

* * *

**

"How was your first day at Ikebukuro girls?" Naoka asked finding the girls bought clothes, shoes and obviously cakes. Everyone loves Ikebukuro pastries they're the best! (It's true!)

"Hahi, it was so fun! There were so many store, the cakes were so good we bought few more!" Haru said as Kyoko agreed.

"Lambo-san had fun ne!" Lambo said as he had a little cow hat on his Afro, with so many grape candies in his mouth.

"How about you guys?" Naoka asked Tsuna and his family.

"Good." Tsuna noticed that her facial expression changed quickly and her tone, they were so cold.

"We'll be leaving now, if you guys need any help call us we'll help." Mikado said as he, Anri and Masaomi waved at them. Everyone else waved back.

"I'll take you to the hotel you're staying." Naoka said.

"Naoka, introduce me to Heiwajima Shizuo." Reborn said out of nowhere breaking the silence that her and the Vongola family made, cutting off the girls and Lambo.

"Maybe tomorrow. Don't want to bother him after that! He's under a small little spell." She said with her finger at her lips motioning to be quiet. Celty's black smoke emitted from her helmet.

"It's getting late anyways he's at work."

"What's his work?"

"A debt collector, more of an assistant though. I have to go and buy food." She looked at her cell looking at the time.

"Naoka-san, stay for dinner we'll treat you." Kyoko said with her too innocent voice.

"Sorry, I have to meet my friend. Celty take care them bye." She jogged away, more off a sprint or a run.

"Celty-san, I have a question about Naoka-san." Tsuna asked looking at the area where she ran off.

[_What is it?_] She asked cocking her head to the side.

"Does she have a split personality?"

[ _…I really can't say that. She can control herself, if you know what I mean. What type of personality did she show you?_]

"Well when she's with us she's cold and always on business. When she was with Hibari-san she was like an older sister like she's with you. Then she got really cold when she was with Orihara-san but then time-to-time she showed something else on her face. When she was with her friend she was like a regular teenager would be."

[_I don't know the reason behind it but I know that none of those are her true personality._]

"How do you know that?" Reborn jumped into the conversation.

_[… It's hard to explain. She doesn't let people see her shinzou(heart) that often. I think she showed it to me because I'm a dullahan._]

"Heart? You mean this heart?" Tsuna asked as he pointed his chest. Celty quickly waved her hand tell him no no!

[_Her true self. I call it the heart, it's really hard to explain and I only have a vague memory of it. But when she saw me the first time, she didn't give off an expression of what a regular person would do when they see me headless_.]

"I see…"

[_Tsuna. I have a favor for you, can you try and find her true personality. Please I want you to break her from her chains!_] Celty typed.

"Chains?" Tsuna asked.

[_In her heart, she was different. She's…_] Celty stopped in the middle, Reborn looked at her carefully and kicked into Tsuna's back.

"Tsuna, accept it. It might bring a fortune to the future Vongola family!" Reborn said.

"Wait why? Why does that have to with"

"Did you not know that she sells her information not just Vongola but everyone in the mafias. She would give off information considering the amount of money from that person. At least she didn't give any bad information…" Reborn whispered to Tsuna, oh boy he was serious.

"… So if she says something."

"Yeah, she could say whatever she say. If we know what her problem is she might take our side." Reborn said. Celty didn't have one clue what they were talking about.

[_Just to tell you, Izaya will be taking part of this. Or he might be having an advantage already_.]

"Eh?"

[_She's staying with Izaya so that he'll stay away from you guys_.]

"Why? That Orihara guy doesn't sound bad?"

[_No! He's… He's weird! Like really weird! He loves human, all human kind! All humans except Shizuo, he loves to see people's expression when they are in a devastated sight!_] Celty typed frantically.

[_Even if you try to get away. You're his toy, once he grabs onto you he won't let go. But it always makes me wonder how Naoka knows him, if she knew Izaya was a bastard from the beginning._] Celty thought as she cocked her head to the side.

"She's a childhood friend of Izaya and mine." Shinra had an angry mark on his face.

"Eh? When were you here?" Gokudera yelled in surprise.

"I was here from the beginning but I guess everyone hates me and ignored me…. WA~" Shinra started to wale over Celty who tried to comfort him. Shinra sniffed and wiped his 'fake' tears away with his sleeves.

"Her parents are friends with my father. As for Izaya they were neighbors." Shinra said as he raised his glasses.

"Izaya and Naoka **were** normal, well for Izaya. Naoka was already involved with criminal people like Yakuza so she was different compared to children at her age at that time. After graduating from elementary school she went to the same middle school as Shizuo-kun, befriending him." Shinra sighed.

"But she suddenly left to Italy staying there for high school. Her parents told me that she had to leave suddenly because they had to do some work at Italy and had to bring her with them… I think that was about…"

"5 Years ago." Reborn said with his fedora tilted.

"Yeah 5-… Wait how do you know! And how come a baby is talking?" Shinra started to panic.

"Shut up!" Reborn cocked his green gun at Shinra. Suddenly Shinra stared at Reborn, looking closely at him. He suddenly had sparkles in his eyes rambling about dissecting a baby. Celty quickly punched him in the guts grabbing by his head and tried to choke him.

[_Sorry about that. He's really weird when it comes to things that are interesting; it's a trait from his father. But still try not to get involved with Izaya too much. I guess I have to go soon. Bye_.] Celty and Shinra waved them goodbyes. Giving their cell phone numbers just in case something happened. Later everyone entered the hotel reaching to their own hotel room. Since the hotel rooms were pretty big they could fit all the girls in one room with the children with guys split up into two groups. Ryouhei with Yamamoto, and Tsuna with Gokudera and Reborn. Everyone came over to Tsuna's room to have a small meeting.

"Gokudera-kun what do you think about Naoka-san?" Tsuna asked shyly, he knew that the answer would be something bad or awful!

"That woman? I just find her weird, and troublesome. Today I collided that Izaya guy and another guy named Heiwajima Shizuo with her." Gokudera said as he took the last drag of his cigarette.

"Yeah! That Shizuo guy was so strong! He ripped off a stop sign in one hand and before that he threw a vending machine!" Yamamoto said while laughing. 'How can he laugh! That's so scary!' Tsuna paled up to see Yamamoto smiling.

"Does he look like he has connection with the mafia?" Reborn asked.

"Hm? The mafia game? No… Well we talked to him a bit in a café. He says that everyone misunderstands him; he doesn't like fighting he loves to be in silence like his name. (平和島静雄)Gangs just go to him and attack him because he's the strongest man in Ikebukuro. He hates Izaya ever since they were in high school." Yamamoto said.

"Yamamoto, tell me more about those two." Reborn was really interested. He must know them every single detail.

"Sure thing kid!" Yamamoto agreed like he usually does.

**[Izaya and Naoka]**

"Tadaima~." Naoka said as she dropped her shoes. She brought back two heavy grocery bags dropping them on the kitchen floor. 'Weird, Izaya said that he'll be at his apartment waiting for me.' She thought as she washed her hand wiping the sticky water off. Suddenly warm lips nipped her ear, with strong yet slender arms enveloping her.

"Izaya!" She squeaked with embarrassment/surprise. She tried to get out of his grip but her legs felt like jelly after being nipped by the ear.

"Hmm?" he asked with his fake smile, he lets her go letting her fall on the floor helplessly.

"Why the hell did you do that?" She said as she held her ear, her face with a bit of red on the check. Izaya crouched down leaning toward her, almost placing his lips against her.

"Playing with my toy." He got up chuckling while looking at her, wondering how she'll react to the word. Her face was bright red with surprise, the usual expression of what people will do. He poked his finger on her nose a couple times until she quickly changed her facial feature and bit his finger. Izaya yelped in pain as he saw blood dripping onto the wood floor.

"Hmph!" She got up turning back to the sink, taking out the vegetables started cutting.

"You're getting better at acting Nao-chan." He said with a hiss.

"Why thank you." She commented back with her annoying tone of hers. During dinner they commented back and forth, mostly commenting each other with harmful words.

"Pervert."

"Split personality."

"Pedophile."

"Slut."

"Not true you creeper."

"Haha, you're just a virgin then, never been out with a guy I guess."

"Shut up manipulator."

They fought back with verbal words like kids would do with their fights. They both gave up, as they couldn't think any words to comment badly to each other. Izaya got up from his couch, went into his room taking a towel. When he came back he noticed Naoka on his desk on his computer looking at the Internet while clutching a pillow for support.

"I'm going to take a bath." He said. She only replied with a grunt. He narrowed his eyes until he widened his grin.

"Oh I see why you're such in a bad mood!" He said.

"Oh? What is it?" She asks, as she didn't feel like turning her body around.

"It's because you wanted to confess your love to me but you couldn't! Since you know that I love human you wanted to wait until I love you back more than any other human!" He said with dramatic voices. She closed her eyes rubbing her fingers against her temple, growling like dog.

"You're sounding like Shizu-chan now." He pouted.

"Good because I want you to go to the shower quick!" She replied back.

"Oh! Nao-chan I didn't know that you wanted to take a shower with me! All you have to is ask" He was abruptly cut off by a cushion coming to his face, he caught it in time. He looked at her one more time finding that she dropped her bangs down creating a curtain between the two.

**Fumei has entered the chatroom.**

**Fumei: Ui-ssu.**

**Setton-san: Banwa-**

**Tanaka Tarou: Konbanwa, Fumei-san.**

**Fumei: Yo… Hey where is that fucking annoying person?**

**Tanaka Tarou: Haha.. (****し****^-^) She's not here right now.**

**Fumei: Good.**

**Setton-san: You really don't like Kanra?**

**Fumei: How can you guys not like her! She's so annoying…. Even though her information are pretty reliable.**

**Tanaka Tarou: Eh?**

**Fumei: Oh I didn't tell you. I'm visiting Ikebukuro for a while. I don't know how long I'm staying though.**

**Setton-san: That's really cool! **

**Fumei: Let just hope that I don't meet that Kanra bitch.**

**Setton-san: Haha you sound like people who I know.**

**Fumei: What? Like Heiwajima Shizuo and Orihara Izaya?**

**Setton-san: How did you know that?**

**Fumei: Well obviously their relationship is like me and Kanra… ( T_T), well maybe except where she goes… (shivers) **

**Tanaka Tarou: Haha… If Kanra hears about this she won't be happy.**

**Fumei: Like I care. Hmph.**

**Setton-san: Haha… you're not in a good mood are you.**

**Fumei: No not. At. All!**

**Tanaka Tarou: … **

**Fumei: What?**

**Tanaka Tarou: Do you have any chance know someone similar to Kanra-san?**

**Fumei: Huh? Where did that come from?**

**Tanaka Tarou: Well you usually don't act like this unless it was someone like Kanra-san.**

**Fumei: Well you read my mind quick. I'm in a torture prison.**

**Tanaka Tarou: EH!**

**Fumei: Don't take it seriously. I have to stay at a person's house who I hate most! Oh wait I'll be right back I need to log off for a while.**

**Fumei has left the chatroom.**

Naoka quickly closed the chatroom, taking out her cell phone looking through her contacts and messages. 'One message…' She listened to the message from one of her clients. She narrowed her eyes and deleted the message.

"I can't do work for something like $1000." She said as she sighed.

"Work?" Izaya asked. She opened her eyes looking at Izaya in his black shirt and black pants. The usual but with a towel wrapped around his shoulder letting the water drip on the towel.

"Yeah. But the information cost more than that." She got up from his chair, going into her room letting out a loud grunt.

"Izaya~." She said in a low voice.

"You're sound more and more like Shizu-chan now…"

"Where is my stuff?" She asked.

"Oh? I threw away rest of your clothes except your underwear and your laptop. Oh I left you pants too, but I threw rest of the tops and shirts away." He said as he went on his computer logging into the chatroom.

"What!" She went up to him grabbing him by the collar.

"Why. Did. You. Do. That?" She emphasized every word, oh she was angry, first sign of her showing her true personality?

"Because I felt like it. Just take anything from my room." Izaya said as he gave a small shoulder shrug not caring what she does. She let go of Izaya grabbing something out of his closet and went into the bathroom. He went back to his chatroom.

**Kanra has entered the chatroom.**

**Kanra: Yaho~~~ \( ^ o^)/**

**Tanaka Tarou: Ah! Konbanwa Kanra-san.**

**Celty: Banwa-**

**Kanra: I just read the logs. You guys are talking about the black rider again?**

**Tanaka Tarou: Ah! Yes.**

**Kanra: Oh! Forget that but have you heard that mafia's came here to Ikebukuro?**

**Tanaka Tarou: Eh? Mafia!**

**Kanra: Yah! Apparently one of the largest Mafia Family. The Vongola!**

**Tanaka Tarou: Why would they come here? Ikebukuro only has yakuza and color gangs, it has nothing to do with the mafia!**

**Kanra: But remember, Dollars has a connection with Chinese **_**Mafia**_**.**

**Tanaka Tarou: Uh… oh I remember….**

**Kanra: Apparently it's the Vongola Decimo the next heir of Vongola after Nono.**

**Setton-san: He~. Do you think he's going to cause trouble in Ikebukuro?**

**Kanra: Now I don't know that yet!**

The door to the bathroom opened with the steam seeping out of the room. Naoka came out with Izaya's black t-shirt with short pants. She sent another glare at Izaya then turned around heading toward her room. She opened the door with one big swing and shut with a loud bang. Izaya looked at the door closely, the door opened again. She came out heading to the kitchen, taking something out of the kitchen. She quickly brought it to the couch sitting down with her legs crossed, she screwed the cap and gulped down the liquid down her throat. He went back to his chatroom as she left the room.

**Kanra: Where is Fumei-kun? I just read the log that he said he's coming right back. ( ' A')**

**Tanaka Tarou: I don't know. **

**Fumei has entered the chatroom.**

**Kanra: Fumei-kun~~! **

**Fumei: Geh! **

**Kanra: Fumei-kun, I missed you so much!**

**Fumei: I missed you too Kanra… (****怒****) (Angry mark)**

**Kanra: Fumei-kun, don't deny your love to me! **

**Fumei: Like I love you! I'm leaving!**

**Setton-san: Don't leave Fumei-san! Kanra-san can you at least stop with the nonsense of your love…**

**Kanra: Boo~, fine.**

**Fumei: Thanks Setton-san.**

**Setton-san: No problem Fumei-kun.**

**Kanra: Setton-san if you lay hands on Fumei-kun**

**Fumei: Oh shut the fuck up Kanra**

**Kanra: Ok!**

**Fumei: Just read the logs, the mafias are here?**

**Tanaka Tarou: Yeah! I never thought that the mafias were going to be here.**

**Fumei: … Kanra where did you get the information**

**Kanra: Mmmmfffffff**

**Fumei: I know you can speak, just tell me where you got the information.**

**Kanra: Thank god! Ok… S.E.C.R.E.T**

**Fumei: Teme~**

**Setton-san: Ma-ma… lets settle down. **

**Fumei: I definitely don't want to meet this Kanra person.**

**Kanra: Oh that's right you're here at Ikebukuro! I must meet you!**

**Fumei: …. I'm hoping for the exact opposite. I should go soon, I'll be posting a log onto this chatroom if I find anything interesting. Bye.**

**Kanra: Oyasumi~**

**Setton-san: Oyasu.**

**Tanaka Tarou: Oyasuminasai. **

**Fumei has left the chatroom. **

**Kanra: I should go soon too~**

**Tanaka Tarou [private mode]: Is it true that the mafia are here?**

**Kanra [private mode]: oh? You doubt about Orihara Izaya's information?**

**Tanaka Tarou [private mode]: No not at all I was just wondering**

**Setton-san: Oyasu. I'll be leaving too.**

**Tanaka Tarou: Good night. I'm logging off too.**

**Kanra has left the chatroom**

**Setton-san has left the chatroom**

**Tanaka Tarou has left the chatroom**

Izaya sat there with his trade grin on. Suddenly the door to Naoka's room opened, he quickly reached for his cell phone looking at the messages that he got. He noticed that there was an email for him, he quickly went back to his computer looking at the email. Naoka went up to him wrapping her arms around Izaya's shoulder looking at the computer.

"What is it Nao-chan?" He raised his head looking at her upside down. She moved her hair away from his forehead, placing her chin on his forehead.

"Are you going to guess?" She asked.

"Mmmm… Are you a Older sister type?"

"No."

"Then why do you act like that to Shizu-chan?" He asked as he felt her chin place more weight on his forehead.

"Because it was the way to know him better. From the start I was nice then I noticed that he like older type of girls, and thought that would be the best way to know him better." She said bluntly.

"What if he knew that you were just acting?" He asked.

"He already knows. He said no matter what I'm still his friend." She said as she got off of him, looking down the streets.

"I see…"

"What? Do you want me to be like that to you? Are you jealous or something?" She asked, he answered with a no no with his hand.

"Ok, if you say so. I'm going to sleep, when are you waking up?"

"Just make breakfast. I'll wake up when there's breakfast." He said with his usual tone.

"Ok." She replied back. Before she could even close the door, Izaya quickly grabbed her by the arms pushing her into an embrace.

"Izaya?" She asked with a bit blush on her cheek.

"How long are you staying?" He brought his mouth to her ears letting her feel his warm breath.

"Depending how long the boys want to stay." She replied back, she felt another shiver down her spine. He picked her up making her toes lift off from the floor a bit; he carried her to the bed placing her down with him.  
"Izaya!" She yelled a bit.

He wrapped right arm over her waist bringing the sheets up with his left. He was practically spooning her she laid there frozen.

"… What are you doing?" She asked with a bit of whimper.

"Sleeping. I don't have a guest room." He said as he nuzzled his face into her hair smelling the shampoo she bought from the grocery.

"Yes you do!" He placed his hands over her mouth making her muffle rest of the words.

"Go to sleep and be a good toy." He said as he let go his hand away from her. Soon she found him falling asleep quickly. She gave another quick look and her mask fell apart. She didn't have emotion of what so ever on her face, no red cheeks, no smile just a thin line. She slowly closed her eyes while mumbling few words and rested.

"_Arigatou Iza-kun."_

* * *

**How was that? haha i had chapter 3 nearly written out... next update will be pretty late or fast idk it might be short... not really sure**

**fyi: my oc picture is on my profile please check! (my xanxus is almost finished! thank you so much my dear best friend!)  
**


	4. 臨也が混乱？！シズちゃんが恋に落ちた？！ 臨也と静雄のゲーム。

**Hi~, it's nA-chan**

**Ok so this is chapter four. Thank you for the people who did alert/favorites but really people! I need more reviews! I know that not a lot of people go on crossover but if you ever do favorites/alerts then please! REVIEW! I'm begging you! **

**{1} & {2} If someone figures this out! I will do a oneshot for that person! From KHR or DRRR! But it has to be from the manga or anime! No light novels sorry, but I haven't finish reading because I have some other stuff to do ….**

**Tell me what the OC profile and what character to pair with. I cannot do any yaoi or yuri I'm sorry but I'm not a huge fan of yuri or yaoi (I'm ok with Shizaya but I don't like to make characters too OCC, which will likely to happen). **

**I hope you enjoy chapter 4~ nya~ **

**sorry the title is in japanese!**

**i couldn't fit everything inside! so this is the name of the title  
臨也が混乱？！シズちゃんが恋に落ちた？！ 臨也と静雄のゲーム。Izaya confused? Shizu-chan fell in love? Izaya and Shizuo's game.  
**

* * *

**[Izaya and Naoka]**

Izaya rolled in his bed feeling nothing on both sides. He slowly got up smelling something good in the air. There was a knock on the door.

"Are you up finally? Breakfast is ready since 30 mins before." Naoka said. He listened to her footsteps fade away. Izaya looked at the door while getting gout of his bed. He quickly changed into his shirt as he came out he saw the typical Japanese breakfast meal; rice, miso soup, fish, small salad. On the other side of the table, it was empty, looks like she already ate. He sat down saying 'Itadakimasu' and took a bite out of the fish. He chewed and stopped blinking at the fish then back at her.

"Ne, Nao-chan?"

"What?" She asked back as she cleaned up her dishes.

"Are you… sad and happy?" He asked bluntly.

"Huh?" She looked at him with one of her eyebrows raised up high.

"You're food…" He said as he took another bite. She didn't reply back at all. After that small question the air slowly went into an awkward silence. Suddenly her phone rang, she jumped a bit, reaching into her back pocket taking out. There was a text message; she quickly opened reading the context.

"Izaya… Before we meet Decimo can we go shopping?" She asked sheepishly. This surprised Izaya 'It's like her when we were in elementary school.'

"Why?" Izaya planned to put his act on wanting to see what's going to happen.

"… I need to buy clothes." She said with a visible pink on her cheek.

"… No." He said with a smile.

"Wha"

"You can wear my clothes, it's saying that you're my toy!" He said as he finished his breakfast. She grabbed his dishes letting out an angry huff. He took the chance and blew his breathe against her sensitive ear making her squeal, before she could move to the kitchen.

"You like that don't you?" He asked, she blushed a bit more.

"! Ah~, your mask is falling!" He pointed at her face. She quickly realized and placed her mask back on her face showing the usual cold look.

**[Tsuna, Reborn, Gokudera and Yamamoto]**

**July 5****th****, 11:30 AM**

"Reborn why are we here? At this old rundown apartment?" Tsuna asked as he looked at the apartment.

"This is where Ryuugamine lives." Reborn said as he went up the stairs.

"Eh? Why are we at his house? Shouldn't we be at the park at 2 pm after going around Ikebukuro with Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna said as he looked at his watch.

"I want to know more about those color gangs especially Dollars and Yellow Scarves." Reborn said as he stood in front of Mikado's apartment door.

"But he has noth"

"Just go in Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn kicked Tsuna, pushing Tsuna into the apartment door, breaking the door from the hinges. Tsuna winced while looking up at the figure close by him. Tsuna found Mikado with his face surprised, right behind him was a computer with the Dollars website online with logs posted.

"Yahari… (Thought so)" Reborn muttered.

"You're the leader of Dollars." Everyone else looked at Reborn surprised at what he said.

"Eh? What are you saying Reborn? How can he…" Gokudera went up grabbing Mikado's collar hauling him up into the air.

"You better tell us." Gokudera threatened, Mikado paled and shivered with fear.

"I'll tell you! Just put me down!" Mikado fell to the floor coughing a bit. He looked at them and sighed. He opened his mouth into an 'o' but no word came out, he closed up again and hesitantly opened his mouth again.

"… It is true that I am the leader of Dollars but I didn't mean to." Mikado said as he sat there looking at their faces closely.

"Eh?" Mikado explained to them everything, how everything started until present time.

"… How about you Tsuna? Aren't you the Vongola Decimo?" He asked.

"Eh? Me? Well, I never wanted to become a Mafia Boss and I still don't want to. But I'm doing it so I can save my friends from harm. Wait! How did you know that I am the candidate for the Vongola Decimo?" Tsuna widened his eyes, did everyone in Ikebukuro know that a 14 year old is a mafia?

"Well, my online friend said she heard that the mafia are here." Mikado said, Reborn looked intently at Mikado, what he said was it true?

"Here I'll show you." Mikado logged into the chatroom history looking through the logs. He pointed at the log.

**Kanra: Oh! Forget that but have you heard that mafia's came here to Ikebukuro?**

**Tanaka Tarou: Eh? Mafia!**

**Kanra: Yah! Apparently one of the largest Mafia Family. The Vongola!**

**Tanaka Tarou: Why would they come here? Ikebukuro only has yakuza and color gangs, it has nothing to do with the mafia!**

**Kanra: But remember, Dollars has a connection with Chinese **_**Mafia**_**.**

**Tanaka Tarou: Uh… oh I remember….**

**Kanra: Apparently it's the Vongola Decimo the next heir of Vongola after Nono.**

'_Kanra_'

Reborn looked at the username Kanra, then a light bulb came up to his head.

"Do you know who this Kanra person is?" Tsuna looked worriedly at the computer. What if Haru and Kyoko get endangered, what if his classmates get in harm because he's part of the mafia.

"…" Mikado hesitated on saying the truth. He knew it was Orihara Izaya but should he say it? What if it turns out worse if he told them Kanra = Orihara Izaya.

"Is it Orihara Izaya?" Reborn broke the silence with the name.

"Eh?" Mikado looked surprised, how come the baby knows about Orihara Izaya being Kanra?

"How did you know that Reborn?" Reborn took out a slip of paper from his pocket, handing it over to Tsuna. The little blue sticky was from Naoka when they departed each other yesterday.

'_Watch out for __Orihara Izaya__, he'll be most likely be __spilling__ some information._

_Don't think I'm doing this for you._'

Tsuna sweatdropped at the last sentence but smiled a bit. He actually felt a bit light on the shoulder; he knew he could trust Naoka for right now. Naoka was actually a caring person inside without all of her acts.

"Izaya-san can be reliable though. He knows a lot of things that happen around here in Ikebukuro." Mikado pointed out as he placed tea to them.

"I have one more question." Mikado nodded.

"Do you know Naoka-san well?" Tsuna asked, Gokudera and Yamamoto looked a bit surprised. They never thought that Tsuna would be so interested in Naoka.

"Mmmm…. I guess. She visits once a month here in Ikebukuro. She'd meet us at the front gate at Raira Academy. Dressed as a 16 year old." He said while thinking thoughtfully.

"Oh! I forgot about that! Why does she **have** to look like a 16 year old, how come a 23 year old has to look like a 16 year old?" Tsuna needed to know that information badly. He was so curious of why she needed to **be** 16.

"Well, she told me because people who underestimated get to see darker side. Also has to do with Izaya-san."

"Eh?"

"Well when I asked her a question about her age and the disguise. She wasn't like herself, she smiled somewhat softly to us saying she never felt herself as a teenager during high school. She never told me what she did during high school though, it looked like it's a forbidden memory for her." Mikado said with his head down a bit.

"Forbidden… teenager… high school? Agh-! It's just getting more confusing!" Tsuna ruffled his hair, destroying his hairdo.

**[Izaya and Naoka]**

Naoka gave a quick glance at the calendar on Izaya's desk.

'_July 5__th_'

She placed a heavy sigh, Izaya who noticed looked at her. '_Is her birthday close? No her birthday if I remember is in August…_' He thought. H planned on acting as if he didn't notice her sigh, but took a good note about it.

'_Two more weeks … I guess I have to bare through it. I should contact this to Shinra a week before it happens.' _ She thought as she looked outside the apartment window. Izaya sent few quick glances and recorded every single action she did.

"Izaya do you want me to give you a hint?" Izaya blinked at her.

"If you gave me a hint then the game won't be fun." He said. '_Why would she give me a hint? If she knows I'll break her anyways?_'

"You sure? I think you're the only person who'll understand this hint." She said. _'Only me?'_ Izaya narrowed his eyes and thought_, _maybe he should, he was curious of what she's going to say.

"What is the hint?" Suddenly she had a smirk on her face, like smile that Izaya places on his face when he finds something interesting. He did not like one bit.

"That was the hint." After she said that she walked away into the kitchen. Orihara Izaya blinked. '_Huh?' _Was she playing with him instead him playing his toy? Izaya recorded back what he saw, looking at very corner before she said '_That was the hint_.' She had a hand on her hip, he black hair a bit longer than her shoulder, her dark blue eyes look like the ocean depth. Her skin, isn't it a bit paler than yesterday? No, not so much that if you didn't observe so intently you wouldn't notice. She was wearing his summer jacket and shirt with dark blue jeans. Her face, the same as always, but she looked more like in her 20s instead of a 16 year old. '_Women+makeup= something you'll never imagine._' Izaya thought. Then what was her hint? She didn't do anything and just stood there in front of him. Nothing… She didn't say anything. Izaya got confused '_What was the hint?_'

Naoka chuckled quietly as she came out of the kitchen wiping her wet hands. She looked at Izaya's expression, oh he was confused, so confused she felt a bit happy.

"Wipe that grin off your face." Izaya had a bit of annoyed tone in his speech.

"Fufufufu…" She let out a louder chuckle. She loved this, annoying the hell out of Izaya. Her childhood friend Orihara Izaya confused, it was interesting seeing Izaya like this.

"I'll give you a deadline, how about exactly a week and 6 days. If you figure it out, you win and I'll do whatever you ask but if you don't. You. Lose. And. I. Win. I'll think of something later, maybe free information." She said.

"… Is your mask still on?" He asked out of the blue.

"And if I say yes?"

"Nothing." He replied back. '_If that isn't her personality then…' _Izaya thought more and more but the more he thought the more confusing it got. Oh she was interesting indeed, out of all humans she was so interesting, so similar to him as well.

**[Shizuo and Celty]**

"Yo, Celty." Shizuo waved at Celty

_[Hello, Shizuo. …]_ Celty hesitated a bit. She placed her hand on the keypad but didn't type anything.

"What's wrong Celty? Did that stupid Shinra do something"

_[No! I was just wondering … about yesterday.]_ Celty wasn't sure if she should have said that. It was quite surprising of what happened. Shizuo blinked at the PDA and blushed bring red. He remembered…

'_Stage Kiss.'_

He never been so close to a woman before, even if it was a fake kiss he never felt so close that their lips were almost touching. He could still feel the lips almost touching, her warm breath smelling like strawberry wash over his face. Nearly hallucinating him, he could still feel the shiver down his spine.

_[Shizuo are you ok?]_Celty typed. Shizuo quickly grabbed one of the signs near him, taking off from the road. By relieving his stress, he quickly bent the sign into halves, then into quarters. Celty looked surprised by this action.

"Celty-san!" Celty turned her helmet spotting Kyoko, Haru, I-pin and Lambo dashing to her. Celty waved back at them.

"Hahi, Celty-san did you wait for us?" Haru asked. Celty shook her head, Kyoko noticed at Shizuo was leaning against a wall taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Hello my name is Sasagawa Kyoyko, This is Miura Haru, I-pin and Lambo." Kyoko introduced themselves to him.

"Heiwajima Shizuo." He gave a small bow with his head.

"Shizu-chan " Shizuo stiffened. That voice, that sing-song tone. Shizuo turned around sending a death glare with humongous death intent. He saw Izaya with his hands in his pocket, there was definitely his flick blade in the pocket opened.

"Izaya~" He said as he took the other sign. Celty quickly grabbed hold of the girls, dragging them somewhere else.

"Didn't I tell you not to come to Ikebukuro anymore!" Shizuo threw the sign; Izaya as always dodged the sign allowing it to crash onto the streets. Kyoko just blinks at the fight as Haru just pales wondering how the man was able to toss the sign like a baseball. Izaya quickly dashed away, with Shizuo going after him with another sign in his hand.

Naoka pops from the side of the building waving at the girls with a cheerful grin.

"Naoka-san!" She replied back with a 'yo'. She picked up I-pin and Lambo into her arms cuddling her cheeks against theirs.

"So where are you girls going to?" She asked.

"Well we were planning to take I-pin-chan and Lambo-chan to where they want to go today here at Ikebukuro." Haru said.

"About…Heiwajima Shizuo-san…" Naoka looked at Haru then did a closed eye smile.

"Haha, that's something usual. Just don't stay close to Izaya especially when Shizuo is close. 'Kay?" The girls nodded.

_[Why are you here Naoka?] _

"Well, I was suppose to be with Izaya as you know but… then I didn't want to break the fun they're having right now."

_[You're … really similar to Izaya…]_ Celty shook her head.

"What! How come I'm similar to Izaya?"

_[Both of you are informants, love to tease on people, have a difference perspective toward humans, and aopeiut]_ Naoka jumped onto Celty stopping her from typing why further.

"I get it, I get it." She said.

_[Naoka, you should be more careful when you're with Izaya.]_Celty typed; Naoka could feel that Celty is really worried about her.

"Celty" She placed her hand onto Celty's shoulder. "Make sure Izaya doesn't influence the girls, make sure he doesn't even touch or talk to them, make su" Celty placed her hand onto Naoka's to stop her from speaking any further.

"Why? Is it because yo" Before Yamamoto could even finish, Reborn shut his mouth from saying any further.

"Huh? When were you guys here?" She asked.

"We just came. We're going around Ikebukuro with women and the brats but we had to stop by some place." Gokudera said.

"Oh? Hey where's the older Sasagawa?"

"Oh him… Well he's running around Ikebukuro jogging." Tsuna sweat-dropped. She sighed; she quickly took out her cell calling a number

"Izaya~, where are you? … Oh! You're still with Shizuo-kun! Ok! Bye bye, have fun being in a verge of death by Shizuo-kun!" She said in somewhat happy and sarcasm. Suddenly from behind something groped her breasts from under, the boys in front blushed brightly having a bit of blood from their noses. They could see a bit of undergarment with her breast being groped.

"ERIKA!" Naoka screeched as she felt something grab her around the waist.

"Walker! Both of you stop it right now! I have to catch up to Izaya!" She said. Finally two other males released two of them.

"Thanks, Togusa, Kadota…" She panted heavily while having a pale face.

"It's alright. Yumazaki, Karisawa stop it. But I never knew you were here at Ikebukuro Naoka. It's been several years since I've seen you." He said with a nostalgic tone.

"Well, I have been visiting once per few months. I'm only staying here for a while. How's the currency doing here in Ikebukuro?" She asked. Tsuna and the rest were confused.

"Hm? I guess well. There was this great performance at the cliff. It was pretty wild especially with Black. He and his bosses were outside, Black got drunk and got wild and then attacked his bosses… Leading him to get fired. It was pretty scary seeing Black being wild. Never thought he'd get fired. Oh, I didn't see taichou either, I hope he isn't sick." Kadota said plainly.

"But all we know is that currency is going up, it's getting better and better." He said with a smile. She gave him back a smile and nodded her head. She quickly checked her watch, then walked away from the small crowd. Before passing him she raised her hand giving him a high-five and then waved with her back facing them.

"Hey, Naoka, have you seen taichou?" Kadota asked.

"Yeah, don't worry he's not sick. He's healthy alright, just make sure you don't' surpsie him. " She gave another wave and left. {1}

**[Kadota POV]**

I really didn't thought of Naoka coming to Ikebukuro. But her being with Izaya isn't good, he could be … no that won't happen she is Naoka. …. Those middle school memories still haunt me alright…

But I wonder, how does she know 'taichou' well? At least she gave me something I need to know. I thought as I moved the paper from my inside sleeves to my palm, slowly peeking in what it says before Karisawa or Yumazaki sees it.

I'll tell this later to them next time but right now is the rise in Yellow Scarves. But, oh god! Why does she keep on annoying my mind? It's too weird of having Naoka here without a purpose, but at least she doesn't cause too much trouble than Izaya.

'_Taichou' is someone you know well._

_Something that is unbelievable/believable._

_Watch out for the cold and make sure that the currency is stable, you might be able to change the mind of Taichou. That's my idea though I don't really know… {2} _

_Anyways~, I bet you're wondering how come I'm here at Ikebukuro, I'm here because these brats wanted to come to Ikebukuro and I have a debt to them._

**日本語版****:**

**お前は、隊長の事よく知っているよ。**

**まあ、信じれない／信じられる事だね。**

**まあ、風邪には、気をつけることだね。通貨を安定する事ね、もしかしたら、お前が隊長の考えを変えられるかもしれないよ。まあ、それは私の推測だけどね。**

**それはそれとして、なんで私がここ、池袋にいるのかって思っているんでしょ？まあ、そこのガキがここに来たい、て言っていたし。まあ、奴らに借りがある。。**

**[Izaya and Shizuo]**

"Iyane~, Shizu-chan. Let me go." Izaya whined.

"Like the fucking hell I'll do that. Just let me have you!" Shizuo said as he panted a bit.

"Shizu-chan what do you think of Nao-chan?" Izaya asked out of the blue. Shizuo was stunned by this; Shizuo loosened his grip on the metal bar. Izaya who noticed had one word in his mind '_Bingo_'.

Shizuo's mind was filled with words dashing in his head. He couldn't organize his head well, he tried to put those words out of his mouth but somehow he couldn't.

"I… She … Naoka…" He was stuck. Izaya looked at Shizuo with his eyes narrowed slightly. Suddenly he got a call, he looked at the caller ID. Pressed talk and placed it at his ear.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Izaya~, where are you?" He could see her pout a bit in his head. He brightened a bit.

"I'm at intersection 7 close to Sunshine. Currently running away from Shizu-chan."

"Oh! You're still with Shizuo-kun! Ok! Bye bye, have fun being in a verge of death by Shizuo-kun!" She suddenly ended the call before he could say anything. He pouted at the phone but showed a menacing smirk.

"Hey Shizu-chan. You love Nao-chan don't you?" Izaya said as if it was a 100% fact, which is true.

"But you don't know her true feelings right? What if I told you that she's … living … with me … under … the same roof … in… same room?" Izaya paused each phrase saying it slowly as possible, Shizuo's reaction was exactly what Izaya imagined. Shizuo's mouth was partially apart, his eyes opened up wide.

"That's a"

"If you think it's a lie then here look." Izaya showed his cell phone screen. There it was him, Izaya hugging Naoka's waist from the back nipping her ear, making her flush.

Shizuo stood there more shocked than anything, but he couldn't back down.

"That … doesn't show that both of you are staying in the same room." Shizuo tried to say with confidence.

"… I'm amazed that you noticed that… I have a game Shizu-chan." Izaya proclaimed.

"If one of us stays with Nao-chan in the same room more than 3 nights then one of us wins. The other one loses."

"…" Shizuo blushed brighter, imagining her with him in bed.

"Well then Shizu-chan I'll take my leave now! Remember that I'm leading." Izaya left Shizuo standing there before Shizuo could even throw him another sign.

**[Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Celty, girls, Dotachin, Togusa, Erika, Yumachi]**

"Hey." Kadota called to Tsuna, wondering how they know Naoka.

"How do you know Naoka? She doesn't usually come here during summer. Especially summer." Kadota emphasized the word summer a lot.

"Eh?" Tsuna looked surprised.

"Well, just few years ago we asked her if she could come over here during summer. We thought she would be free from her work but she said she absolutely **cannot** come here during the summer." Kadota said. Tsuna thought carefully, he remembered that Naoka didn't want to come during the summer time.

"_Decimo, are you free other than the summer vacation?"_

"_Uh, no why?"_

"_Well I really don't want to go to Ikebukuro during the summer… But if that's the only time then I'll take you to Ikebukuro." _

"_But…"_

"_I don't want you guys to feel down anyways. You're my important clients and I have to keep a good relation as in business. Now if you excuse me, I have some things to do. Goodbye Decimo."_

* * *

**Sorry but I have to stop here! I need to think more ideas! Please people who put this on alert! REVIEW! GIVE ME IDEAS! If you don't I'll have to put this on hiatsu and think of more ideas! I really want to know what people think about this crossover! I ****do**** have ideas but… I just don't know what I should do…. I need more humor! **

**I will put this rating as T. No M I'm sorry but I already have a M rated story. **

**There will be more implied or mild sexual situations but I will try to keep this as T as possible. I might have a one shot that's rated M later on in a different story… **

**Ok enough of this talking about ratings… If no one is going to figure out the code (which I think is pretty simple if you know Durarara! Well…) I'll be posting the answer, there will be no due date because this is just an information about LKJ:EKH. If you think you got the answer send me a email! And try to figure it out word by word! It should make sense… I hope … ( T –T)**

**I will try to post chapter 5 as soon as possible!**


End file.
